Silvern
Hex Location - '(18Q, 19Q, 8R, 19R) '''Flag -'''Azure, Crossed Spears Argent '''Major Languages - '''Silvrene (Common), Iolan (Some), Kalmaeni (Some) '''Orders - '''Church of Maneros, The Travellers, Hevaren Khalrun '''Provinces - ' Structure Silvern is a nation located in the mid-eastern Midlands. It is a landlocked nation comprised mostly of rolling hills and valleys, with areas of fertile plains - there are a few low mountains in the north, and hills to the south. This mountains and hills generally make the borders between Iolos and Redtree and form the northern and southern boundaries of Silvern. The lands around the Far River are noted for being very fertile and excellent for growing crops. There are a few scattered forests across the land, though the north and south, up the mountains, tend to be fairly heavily wooded, and there are many forests near the border with Kalmaen. Silvern is a feudal Monarchy, with the Royal Family having power, as well as the various nobles. Comparative to a nation like Mithrassen, the nobility has a fair amount of autonomy - although this has proved to sometimes be a weakening factor. The Monarch has as much direct power as they dare to enforce and this has varied from Monarch to Monarch. Cities and Towns '''Ustric - Ustric is the Capital of Silvern, located across the Far River, roughly in the center of the nation. While it has always been the historic capital, as it was where the monarchs dwelled, it fell from prominence for a good deal of history. During the long time when Silvern was split, it regained its prominence somewhat as multiple factions warred to hold it in order to give legitimacy to their claims. Today it exists as a vital trade hub. Ustric is known for it's many bridges spanning the river, and the river docks along it. 'Temwell '- Temwell is a town located fairly close to the border of Kalmaen, south of the Far River and near a tributory of it. In past times it was a very important place, being a provincial capital and later the capital of one of the factions that fought for Silvern. However, during that time, raiders from Redtree devastated it and today it is but a shatterd husk within its walls, with an ill-reputation elsewhere. Population The inhabitants of Silvern are said to have descended from the Silverspar tribe, who emigrated to these fertile valleys after the War of Betrayal, under the direction of the legendary Queen Silvernia va Silverspar (from whom the nation gained its name). The orginal tribesmen were said to be a fair people, noted for their striking blue eyes. Today, the descendents of these founders make up the majority of the population. In the North, there are more than a few Iolans, who also frequenty travel in Silvern. In the west there are often found tribes people or political refugees from Mithrassen. In the southern areas Kalmaeni and Redtree raiders unfortunatly often strike, but there are sometimes peaceful visitors from those areas. Culture The people of Silvern have a rich and noble culture, as they enjoy telling outsiders. They draw influence from older Mithrassen traditions, but also have incorporated new human traditions, which emerged from tribal traditions, as well as culture from other nations. Silvern's centralized location and place around the river far has meant that it was always a place of crossroads and travel. Some say that Silvern has mastered the art of building the perfect inn, whether by the road or river side. This central location means that Silvern is often at the heart of the slave trade originating from Kalmaeni and Redtree. However, slavery has never taken off here due to heavy resistence from the farming class who fear being replaced from their traditional fields by foriegners. The slave trade here mostly exists in the courts of a portion of the nobility. Perhaps the mostly emblematic aspect of Silvernian culture is that of the Bard. Music is wildly popular throughout the country - traditions of Salt Folk singing, Mithrassen courtly composition and unique local styles gave birth to a wide variety of music and the title of "Land of Song". Instruments of all sorts can be found here, as well as all kinds of singers. The Bardic profession has emerged to be more than just a muscians, incorporating the roles of herald, storyteller and historian - and sometimes that of spy, rabble rouser and adventurer. Every noble household has a bard and they are used as ambassadors and envoys. Silvern has a long history of farming culture. The nobilities gain much of their power from land and the produce of that land. Silvernians have an interest in animals beyond hunting, husbandry being a popular pasttime - as well as the growing of various items of produce. Silvern has, it is estimated, the largest domesticated population of Jeggs. They are used for transport, but also for warfare. Knights and professional warriors ride these birds, often decked out in fine barding, into battle, to give them the advantages of height, mobility and the ferocious claws of the animal. Nobles often duel atop this birds, trying to knock each other off - not quite jousting but close. Less refined (and more dangerous) copies of this are held all over the nations for the placement of betting. Men and Women usually share duties nearly equally in Silvern farming communities - it is as likely to see a man tending to a home as it is to see a woman out in the fields. Male and Female Silvern commoners dress remarkably alike, at least to foriegn eyes, with tough pants and simple tunics, clothing well suiting to outdoors work. This is a noted difference from the longer skirts preferred by commoner women in Mithrassen and Iolos. Silvernian men prefer trimmed facial hair, favouring mustaches and goatees. The more extravagent nobles will often wax their mustaches for more impressive effects. Common Family Names Achon, Aferrlen, Alagern, Alakan, Alamacht, Anhalt, Anvulf, Astlacht, , Bracht, Eracht, Ferr, Ferrlagen, Jachteln, Lunnacht, Vakonor, Vagern, Vannhalt, Vamarn, Varolfe, Vastolk, Vechalan Common Female Names Anora, Bessa, Enoris, Heidvis, Ilda, Mathildis, Matile, Silvia, Silvianne, Ria, Talia, Common Male Names Jash, Kangrecht, Konar, Rolvf, Talgern, Tem, Religion As a nation primarily composed of farmers, Silvern has always held the harvest-time festival as the most important, over all others. Politics Economics Law History ~6,000 - A variety of human tribes in Mithrassen begin to swear fealty to the Silvern Dynasty. ~7,180 - 7,200 The War of Betrayal marks the division of the Human Tribes. Many human tribes reject the ruling tribe of Mithrassen. The Silvern tribe, under the leadership of Silvernia va Silvern, joins the fight against Galyntyn. Eventually, bloodied and beaten, the tribe of Silvern and various vassal tribes move thier holdings to the lands to the east, severing all ties to Mithrassen. 9,897 - Queen Thalurnia conquers the tribes of Silvern and unites them, forming the modern nation of Silvern. 10,071 - The Old Blood War - Redtree organizes its first large scale invasion of Silvern in an attempts to expand territory. Territorial gains are minor, but casualties and slave taking is high. This sets the stage for centuries of bad blood between the nations. 10,208-10,310 - The Tyrants Conflict. Silvern and Iolos unite to resist an attempted invasion of both their lands by Mithrassen. 10,386-,10,395 - The War of the Dead Fields - Redtree raids Silvern in a series of devastating attacks, made quite painful due to a prolonged drought, bringing the nation to its knees - only the death of the Redtree King in battle, in 10,395, brings the war to a halt, but the nation is near crippled. 10,411 - The Divide. Two claimants to the throne of Silvern divide the nation in two. ~10,490 - 10,600 - Silvern gradually fractures, ending up in four seperate and opposed nations. Raiders from Redtree exacerbate the problem, eventually even forming their own, fifth kingdom out of the chaos - Yalturnos. ~10,600-10,750 - Silvern does not exist in this time period, being five seperate nations at war with each other. At the same time, a serious plague affects the area, bringing most progress of the nations to a halt. 10,752 - 10,764 - Lord Koburn re-unites the nation of Silvern and in 10,764 is crowned King. 10,808 - The War of the Two Thrones begins. The current Queen of Iolos, Emaclia, attempts to push her claim on the throne of Silvern. Outraged Silvernian nobles reject her claims and she responds with force, war breaking out. 10,826 - Queen Emaclia of Iolos dies as her nation reaches its lowest point in the war. Her son, Jovan IV takes the throne - but is deposed before having reigned a full year, a group of nobles siezing power. Over the next year, the Iolan gains in Silvern are rapidly lost as military command collapses. 10,828 - King Andolan takes the throne of Iolos, ending the War of the Two Thrones twenty years after it began. Category:Nations